Be My Hero
by rockinruler88
Summary: Arthur and Alfred confess their feelings for each other during a world conference. However, Francis is out to ruin their relationship, and doesn't want to let Arthur go. As they spend time together, Alfred finally confesses his true feeling for the Brit that he's been holding since the Revolution. Arthur's POV. Human names used. Rated M for Yaoi, language, and near character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. In Arthur's POV. I might make another story after in Alfred's POV comment if you would like that idea. Human names used at times (during intimate moments). Hope you like! Make sure to review.**

**Warning: contains yaoi (boy x boy). If you don't like why are you here. Be gone! Don't pass go, don't collect 200 dollars, don't even do jumping jacks. Run. Run away. **

* * *

_I've had feelings for Alfred for quite some time now. The way I feel for him is indescribable. Yet these feelings are unrequited I know they are. Why would he love me? I'm old, bland, and I used to be like an older brother to him. Yet I can't let these feelings go, no matter how hard I try._

We're in the middle of a world conference meeting and I think these thoughts as Italy is off rambling something about pasta. Honestly we never get anything done around here. I stare at Alfred whose sitting between Greece who is asleep and Japan who is coming up with an idea for a new manga series or something. It was obvious no one was paying attention.

"All right Italy that's enough for today." Germany said. "I think it's fair to say we aren't going to get anything done today so meeting adjourned until tomorrow." Everyone got up to leave. As I began to pack up my things and head back to my hotel room, I saw Alfred approaching me.

"Yo. Arthur. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to see this movie I brought with me in my room tonight." Every being in my body told me to say no. That spending more time with him would just make my heart strain more.

"Sure."

"Great come to my room around 9:00 kay"

Then he left, and I was left to ponder my thoughts. I went back to my hotel room to change out of my suit and into something comfortable. I decided upon a black Beatles t-shirt, some white fitted jeans and some converses. As I lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling, I couldn't help but wonder why Alfred would invite me. It was around 8:50 when I went up to Alfred's room. I knocked on Alfred's door, and waited as I heard rustling.

"Coming! Coming!" The door swung open and a frazzled Alfred greeted me.

"Hey come in. Sorry dude I was trying to make some snacks, and some of them turned out kinda bad." I walked in after him and closed the door behind me.

"Hey thanks for coming. You can have a seat on the couch while I clean up the kitchen."

"Ok."

I sat on the couch, and waited as he came back with a bunch of nachos, popcorn, and other things I'm not what they were, and sat next to me.

"Hey sorry about that."

"No it's fine is anyone else coming?"

"Nope it's just you and me. I invited Japan but he was too busy working on manga, and the others were tired or didn't want to come or had other plans."

"Oh ok." Great now it's just Alfred and I. Alone. I wonder if I could handle it.

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yea I'm fine. So what movie are we watching?" he seemed a little skeptical, but let it go.

"Uh. Ghost Vengeance 3" I gave him a weird look.

"Really? You know how scary movies make you."

"What? I do not get scared. I'll be fine." 'Yeah fat chance. That's probably why you invited people, and no one came because they know how you get.'

"Fine just start it"

"Ok." The movie started, and not even 15 mins into the gosh darn thing..

"AAAHHH! ARRTIEEE! QUICK TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" He said as he trembled, and hid under a pillow. Really I don't know where this behavior came from. I grabbed the remote and turned off the movie. It was dark. Well I should've expected this. I got up to leave, and felt him grab my wrist and push me back on the couch.

"No England you can't go. I'm still scared." Thank god the lights were off because I'm sure I was as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.

"Uhh..uhh." What should I say? What should I do? My heart started to race.

"F-fine. Idiot."

"Thanks Artie." He smiled at me. _Why? Why must you always do this to me?_

We sat there and talked for a while about how our countries were doing, the Roman Empire, how he was upset he didn't get to host the Olympics. I enjoy talking with him it made me feel..special.

"I should really be going." Even though I didn't want to, but I don't think I could take being alone with Alfred like this a second longer.

"Oh ok. I'm sorry I kinda ruined the movie for you." He said. He sounded a little upset.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea. Fine." I looked at my phone. 11:00 it got late really fast. I reached out to grab one last handful of popcorn and dropped my phone. We both reached down for it and our hands touched. I felt a spark surge through my body.

"Sorry" We both said. We both looked up at each other. I realized just how close our faces were. Our lips just inches apart. 'If only I could just lean forward..' but someone beat me to it. Alfred leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss was soft and unexpected. I wanted to melt into his warmth, but I couldn't. I couldn't risk being swept away by everything that is Alfred F. Jones. His kindness, how he wants to make everyone happy, and everything else. I pulled away blushing.

_I'm sorry. I want to love you, but I can't. I can't handle it._

"I-I-I'm sorry I have to go" I said and ran out the door. Alfred reached out and tried to grab me again.

"Wait Arthur. I love you!"

I stopped a little down the hallway. 'Wait. Did he just say he loved me? No that couldn't be..he wouldn't love me. I must be hearing things.' I thought as I kept running. I made it to my hotel room and slammed the door shut.

'I'm so confused. Why? Why did he have to go and change things? Why did he kiss me?' I couldn't focus on these thoughts tonight and they would have to wait until morning. I got ready for bed still in a daze.

I climbed into to bed and as I closed my eyes I thought, 'Does he really love me?' and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Review and follow. Also, make sure to review if you would like to see Alfred's POV after this story.**

**Alfred: I love you Arthur! Why won't you believe me?**

**Me: Arthur just tell him you love him.**

**Will Arthur confess his feelings and believe Alfred? We'll just have to wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hey guys another chapter updates will vary but probably every few days. Hope you guys like remember review, favorite**, **follow, jump for joy any you want that makes you happy.**

**Rated M for sex and language. **

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off. 'Fuck it's too early for this.' I thought as I tried to feel through the darkness to turn off that infernal racket. I succeeded and looked at the clock. 'Hmm. 6:30 might as well get ready.' I got up and began to get ready for today's world meeting. As I got into the shower and felt the hot water hit my skin, I couldn't help but be reminded of the events from last night. 'Wait Arthur. I love you!'

"Does he really love me?" I asked myself. I dried off and put on my boring suit. Sometimes I actually don't like these things. I rushed downstairs to the meeting room, trying to get there at the last minute to avoid running into Alfred. I made it with a minute to spare.

"England. I'm surprised you're late. You're normally the first one here." Germany stated.

"Uh..my alarm broke." I lied. That seems believable right?

"Well then if you don't mind joining us then." I nodded and sat between Greece and Romano because it was the farthest seat from Alfred. I tried to pay attention but a wondering if Alfred was staring at me. I could feel his glaze upon me from time to time, as I tried to keep my cool. I took frequent glances in his direction as I took notes, fearing that he would notice I was looking at him as well. However, we finally made eye contact, and as I looked into his eyes I felt my heart race. I looked away and started taking notes until Greece passed me a note and said it was for me. I opened it and read it.

_Arthur,_

_Can we talk together after the meeting. In private._

_Alfred_

I felt my cheeks start to redden. 'He wants to talk to me in private. Should I go? Or should I forget this even happened?' Suddenly Germany rose and dismissed us early since we got a lot of work done today, and it was getting late. I was the first to get up to head out the door as I raced toward the elevator. It opened and I rushed in a pressed the button before anyone else could enter. I really wanted to be alone. But then a surprised as Alfred forced the doors open and moved himself inside before they closed again.

"Why did you run away from me!" He yelled. I was quiet and looked away as he yelled. The elevator moved as we both grew quiet.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"About what?" I said attempting to make what happened last night seem like nothing.

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about last night when I kissed you and you ran away." I was quiet.

"Do you hate me?"

"What?" I asked baffled by his question. 'What are you talking about I could never hate you.'

"You heard me. Do you hate me?" he asked again.

"Of course not. I could never hate you." I said. Then I felt him shove me against the wall and press his lips hard against mine. I resisted at first but soon melted into his embrace and kissed him back. It lasted for what seemed like hours. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Then why did you run?" He looked heartbroken and confused about my feelings for him.

_I__t's now or never._

The doors opened and I dragged Alfred towards my room.

"Hey wh-what are you doing?" He asked. I didn't answer as I opened the door and pushed both of us inside closing the door behind us.

"Arthur what are you-" I silenced him with a kiss and pushed him against the door. I was surprised as he flipped us over and broke the kiss.

"Arthur before we keep going if you want, I want to tell you, I love you." He smiled. I looked away and blushed. 'He really did say he loved me.' My heart started racing.

"I love you too." I said and gasped. 'Did I actually just tell him how I feel.'

"I'm confused why did you run from me then if you love me?"

"I was afraid. Afraid you didn't feel the same way and that I would get too caught in the moment and not be in control of my actions. That I would take things too far." I confessed. I didn't look him in the eyes. He grabbed my chin and forced my to look into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me again.

"Maybe I want you to lose control" I couldn't help but smile at what he said. We resumed our kiss and he pushed me up against the door. I gasped at his incredible force as he bit my lip wishing for entrance. I granted it and he slid his tongue into the depths of my mouth. I moaned at the contact as his muscle dominated my mouth, tracing every area leaving no spot untouched. We broke for air our tongues still battling as a string of saliva connected us until Alfred broke it. We both panted, catching our breaths. I could tell my face was flushed and hot as I craved his touch. Alfred started kissing down my neck, licking, nipping and sucking while I moaned at his hot touch.

_I want you so badly. I want to be yours and you to be mine._

I gripped his shirt desperate for something to cling to as he ravaged my neck, leaving possessive marks to show I was his. And his alone. I couldn't help but be turned on by the thought of Alfred taking me as his own. I gasped as he slid his hands down my sides and cupped my arse. He gave it a firm squeeze and I moaned. He kissed me again as he started to undo my tie and shirt buttons, while I started kicked off my shoes. He lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom, slowly placing me on the bed, and climbing on top of me resuming our heated kiss.

_I want to give into my feelings for you. I want to finally express my true self. My true feelings to you._

I started to unbutton his shirt as he slid it off onto the floor. I couldn't help but stare at his chiseled features and how gorgeous he looked. He grabbed my hand and put it against his chest. I could instantly feel his heartbeat and how it was racing.

"See Arthur. This is what you do to me. I can't help but feel excited around you. In more ways than one." He smirked. I understood what he meant and looked down and noticed the growing bulge in his pants. I blushed. He unbuttoned my pants and slid both my pants and boxers off and tossed them onto them onto the floor.

"Beautiful" He said as he gazed at my naked figure. I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed and cover myself with my arms. I blushed and looked away from his gaze.

"Don't say things like that." He grabbed my hands and pushed them away to get a better look at me again.

"Why not. It's true" He smiled. I smiled back. I moaned as he started to kiss and lick down my chest. He went to me nipples and licked one with his tongue while thumbing the other one. I moaned and withered under his touch as he started to suck and nibble on my nipple while pinching the other, swapping to give the other the same treatment.

I flipped us over and started to unbutton his pants. He groaned at the relief. I nervously started to slide his pants down. He groaned as I rubbed his groan and started to slowly slide his pants down. He groaned as I rubbed his bulge and started to slowly slide his boxers down. His manhood sprung out of its confines and I couldn't help but blush at its size. 'He really has gotten bigger over the years. I hope I can fit it.'

He saw my expression and asked "I'm sorry is it too small?"

'What the fuck? Too small? I'm sitting here amazed by how huge you are and how I'm going to fit it inside me, and you think you're too small for my tastes.'

"Alfred. You're huge." I was straight to the point. He blushed at my comment. I started to pump his cock. He groaned as precun started to leak from his tip. I leaned down and licked from base to tip, kissing and sucking as I made my way up. Alfred's groans were music to my ears. I sucked on the head and moaned.

'damn Alfred tastes good' I thought as I sucked harder. I pulled him out and licked his slit. I looked at him while doing this, his blue lust filled eyes watching as I gave him such pleasure. I relaxed my throat and took all of him in my mouth. I'll never know how I managed to fill all of him. My eyes widened as I adjusted to his size.

"Fuck Artie that feels great!" he groaned. I moaned around he cock increasing his sounds. I started to slowly pull out until only his head remained and went back down on him. I massaged his balls as I deepthroated him. His fingers entwined in hair as I could feel him resist thrusting into my mouth.

"Fuck Artie! I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that." he gripped my hair tighter as I increased my pace before pulling out, leaving on the edge of ecstasy. He flipped us over and kissed me. I reached over to the bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer. I took it and poured some on his fingers. I spread my legs wider for him as he gently eased on finger inside of me.

"Ahh...Alfred!" He started to thrust his finger inside of me. I moaned as he added another finger and began scissoring me wider. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at my entrance. I had been waiting for this for so long. He grabbed my hips and slowly eased his way inside of me.

"Ahhhhh!" I moaned. It felt so good. He filled me up to the hilt and stopped while he allowed me to adjust.

"Move" I said. I wanted more. He pulled out until only his tip was left inside me and then thrusted back in.

"Alfred!" I groaned. He started to thrust into me a steady pace.

"Faster Alfred!" I yelled. I needed release. He moved faster and deeper inside me with each thrust. I yelled as he started hitting my prostate dead on. I was so close just a little bit more.

"Alfred!" I yelled as I came. A few thrusts later he came inside of me. It felt so good.

_I feel complete._

He collapsed on top of me as we both recovered from our orgasms. He rolled over to my side as he cuddled me.

"I love you" He said. My heart filled

"I love you" I said as we drifted to sleep.

**Morning**

I awoke to the sunlight streaming on my face. My eyes were met by Alfred's as they fluttered open.

"Good morning beautiful" He said.

"Good morning" I smiled.

"Last night was amazing. You realized we overslept right?" He said. 'Yep last night was amazing. We even overslept we were so-...' My face paled.

"HOLY SHIT" I quickly sat up and looked at the clock. '10:30. Oh shit we really did oversleep.' I looked over at Alfred who just gave me one of those 'adorable, oblivious, innocent, I have no clue what the problem is' faces that he always has.

"What's wrong?" He asked a little shaken by my sudden outburst.

"I'll tell you what's fucking wrong. We fucking overslept and we're late! That's what's wrong!" I yelled in his face. I was about to climb out of bed and quickly slide my clothes on until Alfred stopped me.

"Come on. Let me go you stupid git. We gotta go." I started flailing in his arms. 'Curse him and his stupid strength.' I eventually stopped moving, sighed, and sat there pouting in his grasp utterly humiliated.

"Are you gone yet?" He asked as he started to cuddle me.

"Yes." I said reluctantly.

"Well before you started your little outburst, I was about to tell you. Our meeting got canceled. Some of the countries got food poisoning from yesterday's lunch."

'Yes. More time with Alfred!' I cheered in my head.

"You just cheered in your head didn't you." He said with a smirk. My face went pale. 'How could he possibly know my thoughts'

"Nooo. pfft. you're just imagining things. How you would think the others suffering would bring me joy in some way is beyond belief." I said a little too quickly.

"Yep. Uh Huh" He said. He leaned in and kissed me. It was sweet and passionate just like him. Soon it dawned on me. Alfred was still inside of me from last night. i broke our kiss.

"Uhh Alfred. You're still inside of me." I looked away and blushed. He looked down.

"Ohh..uh sorry." I slightly moaned as he pulled out. He kissed my forehead.

"Soo what does this make us then?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him puzzled.

"You know are we like friends..lovers..boyfriends?" I blushed. 'Well after last night we absolutely are more than just friends.'

"I guess we're together now. Right?" I said. I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of being together with Alfred.

"Yea. So do you want to go out today or something?"

"Yes. I would like that very much." He kissed me and I couldn't help but smile. He finally mine. And mine alone.

_And I was swept away by everything that was Alfred Jones._

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2 folks. **

**Me: You happy now Arthur. **

**Arthur: Yes. Very much.**

**Me: Good. Now for the rest of this story I want you to put on a lovely show for these wonderful people.**

**Alfred: Do I get to have sex with him?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Alfred: Hot dawg we're in! Come on Artie.**

**Arthur: Wait what? *gets dragged away***

**Me: Oh those two. Well make sure to review and follow. I wanna know how you feel. Happy, sad, hysteria, zeal. Anything. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. In Arthur's POV. Sorry I've been gone for a while, but I'm back and this story will be better than ever.**

* * *

I went to my room to get ready for my date with Alfred.

'This is so fucking exciting! I'm finally going on a date with Alfred.' I've dreamed about this for the longest time. However, I opened my closet and stared as I realized I had nothing to wear. All I had were a bunch of suits for the meeting.

'Crap. I can't go out like this. I guess I'm just going to have to buy something.' I wish I knew where we were going though. I went to my phone to call Alfred.

"Hey what's up!"

"Hi Alfred I was wondering where we were going later."

"Oh yeah. I was kinda thinking we could go to the park and hang out or something. We could go around 3."

"That sounds great. I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

All right I've got a few hours before my date to go buy something to wear. I headed out my door and ran into Elizebeta.

"Hey Elizebeta."

"Hey Arthur. Where are you off to?"

"Oh I'm just going out for a bit of fresh air." 'I couldn't tell her the truth for fear she would go into a crazed fantasy about Alfred and I being in a relationship.'

"Oh ok well have fun-...wait I sense something."

"W-what?" 'Oh crap did she figure it out.'

"Yaoi senses. Tingling." She kept sniffing around until her eyes locked on me and she smiled.

I felt uncomfortable and I decided to make a break for it.

"Well I go to go bye!" I said quickly as I ran down the hallway and pushed the elevator button. The doors opened instantly as I rushed inside. I repeated pressed the door close button pleading for the doors to close faster. Just before they were about to close, a hand suddenly shot in and stopped it. I cowered in the corner as she slowly walked in with an evil smile on her face.

"Now Arthur. Like I asked, where are you going?"

The door closed and I was trapped. Fearing for my life, I explained everything that happened and how I was going to get something to wear for my date with Alfred. The doors opened as we reached the lobby.

"Oh Arthur how wonderful! I must go with you to ensure that your date goes smoothly. It's my duty as a yaoi fangirl." She looked determined. I sighed as I agreed to let her come with me knowing I had no say in the matter. We walked to a simple boutique downtown.

She ended up getting me a pair of brown skinny jeans, a dark brown and green stripped t-shirt, a brown jacket similar to Alfred's jacket, and a pair of black and white vans.

"Hmm...it seems like it's missing something."

"How much does this cost anyway?"

"Love doesn't have a price Arthur." She said with a fire in her eyes.

"The fuck it doesn't." I said as I looked at the tag. I was stunned. I couldn't speak.

"Now Arthur before you say anything, you look amazing and Alfred will love that on you." She said as she held up her hands defensively.

"1000 dollars! You're making me pay 1000 bloody fucking dollars to live out your bloody fantasies!"

"Now. Now. Arthur calm down so we can talk about this like civilized people. Wait that's it!"

"What's it?" I said still livid.

She ran off to the other part of the store waiting for her to come back. She returned with a brown knit slouchy hat and put it on my head.

"Oh great something else I have to pay for."

"No worries I'll pay for it all. It's the least I could do."

"Thanks but as a gentleman I can't allow you to pay for it all. How about we split it?"

"Whoa. I am a strong, independent woman and I can pay for things myself thank you very much." She huffed as she marched to pay for the clothes. I stood there stunned.

We walked back to the hotel. 'I looked at my watch and saw that it was 1:00. Great I have plenty of time to get ready for our date.'

"Thanks Elizebeta I owe you for this one."

"No need just tell me in explicit detail what happens."

"Right" I opened my door and walked in.

"Oh Arthur."

"Yes?"

"Have you even considered wearing a thong for the date?"

I closed the door and heard her huff as she walked away.

'She at least means well.' I thought as I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water cascaded down as I washed myself with my favorite cinnamon stick body wash. I slid on the clothes we bought and looked at myself in the mirror.

'Wow. I actually look pretty good. Normally Alfred sees me in like a suit or a sweater vest.'

I went to go put in my contacts until I realized I threw out my old pair thus morning and forgot to bring an extra pair. 'Oh no! Well I still have time to get a new pair.' Just then my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Artie! I decided to come get you early. I'll be there in a min."

"Uh wait-" he hung up before I could say anything. Crap I can't wear my glasses they make me look dorky. I heard a knock at my door. Shit I guess I'm just going to have to wear them. I hope they don't throw off my look.

"Just a minute." I yelled. I put on my black, thick framed glasses and opened the door.

"Hey Artie I-"

Oh great maybe I shouldn't have worn the glasses or maybe he dislikes the outfit.

"Hey Alfred. I'm s-"

"Wow you look amazing!" He said as he smiled.

"Really?" I blushed.

"Yeah of course. I especially like the glasses. You look kinda like a hipster."

"Thanks. I guess."

"No worries it's a compliment. Now come on." He grabbed my wrist as he led me down the hallway. This is great he actually likes my outfit. As we were walking out of the hotel, I couldn't help but notice that Alfred and I were holding hands. Alfred looked great he was wearing his usual jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans, a Captain America t-shirt and a pair of black and white converses. I couldn't help but blush. He looked hot.

We made it to the park and decided to toss the Frisbee for a while.

"Hey Artie wait here."

I decided to sit under a tree as I waited for Alfred and I was glad when I saw him coming back with two vanilla ice cream cones.

"Hey dude. I got us some ice cream."

"Yes I can see. Thanks." I smiled. He sat next to me and kissed me on the cheek as he handed me my ice cream. I couldn't help but blush act his actions. We just sat there and talked as we watched the sun go down. Alfred head was gently on my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"This has been a great day." He said.

"Yeah." I said. This was perfect and I never wanted it to end.

"Hey we should get going."

"Yeah." I was sad. I didn't want to leave Alfred. He held out his hand and I gently intertwined my fingers with his as we walked back.

As we walked through the garden, Alfred suddenly stopped.

"Hey I have a gift for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Hold on." He rushed inside and seemed to talking to some guy. He rushed back out and grabbed my hand and led me to the center of the garden. The stars we shinning beautifully and we were surrounded by beautiful flowers. Suddenly music started playing.

(Note: This song is Skyscrapers by Ok Go. You should listen to it while you read this scene. Also, there's a video for it and the dance that's in it is how Arthur and Alfred are dancing.)

Skyscrapers, please forgive me.

_I didn't mean a word I said._

_Skyscrapers, I was just a tangled up in my own head._

Alfred and I started dancing in the middle of the garden. I listened to every word of the song as we danced passionately.

_And somehow in all the madness,_

_I thought that I was seeing straight._

_It ain't always pretty, but it seemed there was no other way._

_And I guess all I ever loved was standing right before my eyes, and I, oh oh oh I .. I was blind._

I was so lost in this trance that I almost didn't notice Alfred talking to me.

"When I heard this song I instantly thought of you. I thought of us and everything we've been through. I'm sorry I put you through so much pain."

I felt tears starting to run down my face. I had no words as my mind tried to process things.

_So skyscrapers, please forgive me._

_I stand here a penitent man._

_Skyscrapers, I'll never look down again ... again ..._

_'Cause I guess all I ever loved was standing right before my eyes._

"It's wasn't you love. It was me. I had to let you go at some point. I couldn't keep you forever. I shouldn't have tried so hard to keep you caged, but instead I realized I had to set you free."

"Yeah but I was wrong to do the things I've done. I didn't realize how much you meant to me. At first I knew I cared about you, but I didn't realize I actually loved you. I denied it at first, but I couldn't resist my feelings. I've always loved. I always have and I always will."

"It doesn't matter what happened before. All that matters it that we have each other now."

_Oh yeah, I guess all I ever loved was standing ... was standing ... was standing here all the time, and I .. yeah I .. I was blind ... I was blind ... I was blind_

_You were right here all the time._

_You were right here all the time and I was blind._

We looked into each other's eyes and kissed as the last words to the song played.

_I was blind._

_I was blind._

_oh I was blind._

_I was blind._

"I love you." He quietly whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

We walked back to my room hand in hand. We stood at the doorway to my room. I didn't want this to end; however, we said our goodbyes. We shared a long passionate kiss as I we fully embraced each other, both sides not wanted to leave. We broke apart for air.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said. He smiled at me before walking down the hall to the elevator. I went into my room and closed the door. I smiled gently as I walked to my room to get ready for bed.

"So what were you doing with him today?" I knew that voice so well. I've heard it constantly throughout my life.

"Well if you must know I was on a date. Why does that concern you?"

"I concerns me because you are mine Arthur. You always have been and always will be." I couldn't help but smirk at that comment.

"I have not and will never be yours. My heart's always belonged to Alfred and you know that." I could feel him tighten his fist as he punched the wall.

"The FUCK it hasn't. You loved me at one point." I swiftly turned around.

"No I didn't and you know that. I never loved you, I just used you. That was just some simple, frivolous relationship that will never be repeated again."

"Why because you have Alfred now. Tsk. He doesn't love you. Not the way I do."

"Don't you realize, I never loved you. I only came to you when I was needy and weak." He slowly approached me and turned my face to look at him.

"I love you. Why can't you realize that. Why can't you remember what we had."

"We were nothing." I said with a fierce look on my eyes.

"Yes we were and I'll be damned if I let some foolish boy come in and take what's mine." I smacked his hand away.

"He's not some foolish boy. He's sweet and kind and determined."

"Yeah determined to get in your pants. I bet he's screwing other people behind your back." I punched him in the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY THAT ABOUT HIM AGAIN! Like you weren't having sex with other people behind my back!"

"I did not. I would never."

"Yes you did! I saw you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I swear I'm going to deal with Alfred personally."

"Don't you dare hurt him you slut!" All went silent as my cheek stung and was red. He hit me. He actually hit me.

"I'm sorry."

"GET THE FUCK OUT! I don't know why you decided to interfere with my relationship, but I swear if you do anything to harm Alfred I'll end you." I could see the fear in his face.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me Francis. Now. GET. OUT."

"Fine, but this isn't over." He slammed the door. It was then that I realized I had been crying. I cried some more as I curled into a ball on the floor.

'Why? Why does this have to happen to me? Why now?' It was then that my phone vibrated and I saw that I got a text from Alfred. It was message and a link to the song he played.

_You know how couples have songs and stuff. Well, I just realized, this is our song now. This was the best night ever and I'm glad to have you. Goodnight, I love you._

_-Alfred_

I couldn't help but smile at the text. 'He's all I ever wanted.' I got up and walked to the bathroom to clean myself up and I slid on my pjs. As I laid in bed, I reflected on the events that had occurred today: Elizabeta's kindness, my wonderful first date with Alfred, the problem I had with that dolt Francis, but most of all the moment Alfred and I shared where we confessed our true feelings for each other and promised we would always love each other. Our song. Mine and Alfred's. The beginning of our relationship together.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it! Please continue to review, like and follow. Hey and tell your friends! See you next time. :)**


End file.
